¡Bendito Compromiso! 2 0
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Antes del amor, antes de los cuentos de hadas que terminaban con un fueron felices y comieron perdices, estaba la realidad. Y en esa realidad dos personas de unían en matrimonio sólo en casos de extrema necesidad, cuando la unión los beneficiaba a ambos y sus allegados... Pero a veces, sólo a veces, la chispa del amor puede florecer por aquella persona a la que le juraste fidelidad


**Okey, hace 3, casi 4 años, comencé a escribir un Ruffcup con este mismo título, pero siendo sinceros, me quedó horrible. Así que decidí volver a escribir la historia, dándole un enfoque diferente.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **— ¡BENDITO COMPROMISO! (versión 2.0) —**

* * *

 _Los dragones se marchaban de nuevo, pero los vikingos de Berk no podían respirar tranquilos, no todavía, de nuevo con la mayoría de sus casas calcinadas, no había manera._

 _Entre todo el griterio, Stoick escuchó el llanto de una mujer. Al jefe se le erizaron todos los pelos de la nuca. Las mujeres de su aldea eran todavía más rudas que sus hombres la mayoría de las veces, por eso escuchar a una llorar solo podía guardar un mal presagió._

— _¿Qué sucede, mujer? —le preguntó Stoick en cuanto llegó a su lado._

 _La mujer paró su momento de debilidad durante unos instantes para observar a su jefe, los ojos inyectados en sangre. Cuando vives en Berk tratas de nunca apegarte a nadie, porque debido a la guerra con los dragones, más pronto que tarde tanto cualquiera como tú mismo puedes ver tu vida arrancada en solo un instante, sin remedio. Pero para una madre, por muy ruda que sea, eso es muy difícil, por no decir imposible._

 _La gran mole de mujer estaba hecha una bola, pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se incorporó lo suficiente para que el hombre pudiese ver lo que ella, todavía, resguardaba en sus gruesos brazos._

 _Stoick se tensó inevitablemente, por un momento sin saber que decir, cuando sus ojos quedaron clavados en el cadáver calcinado del pequeño bebé sobre el que su madre había estado llorando desconsoladamente._

 _Una niña recién nacida. Otra niña que Berk veía morir, sin solución._

* * *

El fuerte grito inundó la habitación de Hiccup en mitad de la noche, mientras los ojos verdes del pequeño estaban anegados en lágrimas.

Al niño le costó unos segundos en la oscuridad darse cuenta de que estaba entre las cobijas de su cama, en su casa, a salvo..., siempre y cuando los dragones no viniesen.

Hiccup tembló sintiendo el estomago en la boca por la pesadilla tan vivida de la que había sido víctima.

No podía cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía la imagen de la niña calcinada inundaba su mente y le venían unos impulsos muy grandes de vomitar.

— Mamá, mamá... —llamó hipando el pequeño, por puro instinto, aun así sabiendo que nadie vendría, porque él no tenía madre, pero al menos así pasaba el tiempo hasta que volvía a dormirse.

Metiéndose entre las mantas, el pequeño tanteó con su manita el espacio hasta que agarró la cola blanda del único dragón del mundo que no le daba miedo. Su Nadder de peluche. Se aferró a él mientras se hacía bolita entre las mantas, todavía temblando, pero no por frío, si no por miedo y se desahogaba llorando, hundiendo su carita en la barriga del dragón, pidiéndole en silencio que le protegiera de los dragones de verdad. Porque la mujer que le dio la vida cometió el error de amar a los dragones, prueba de ello era el Nadder de peluche que había dejado como única herencia para su primogénito, y estos la habían matado, por estupida.

—... mamá, mamá —seguia gimiendo el niño, llamando al fantasma de una mujer que nunca volvería... por culpa de los dragones de verdad—. Tengo miedo mamá, ¡mamáááá!

Y sus palabras se transformaron solo el hipidos sordos, mientras se llevó una de sus manitas a su barbilla y comenzó a quejarse en dolor. El mismo dragón que mató a su madre le hizo a él un señor corte en su barbilla aquella misma noche, cuando no era más que un bebé recién nacido. Si bien no era un corte grande si que era profundo. Ahora, cada vez que Hiccup pensaba en su desaparecida madre, inevitablemente la cicatriz le dolía. Por supuesto, eso solo era dolor psicológico, pero él solo tenía cinco años y no conocía la diferencia entre dolor psicológico y dolor real y mucho menos como frenarlo.

Después de unos minutos de quejas, Hiccup finalmente calló. Dispuesto y más que acostumbrado a autoconsolarse a si mismo, no hacía más que repetirse en su mente "tranquilo Hiccup, todo estará bien, muy bien" como si realmente en su habitación hubiera otra persona con él que se desvivía por consolarlo, pues aun con su corta edad, ya estaba convencido de que a ningún otro ser vivo le importaba lo suficiente como para que intentaran consolarlo.

El niño no tenía ni idea de que, de pie y tras la puerta de su habítación, con un brazo extendido hacía el pomo de la puerta, se encontraba su padre desde que se levantó escuchando su grito. Y ahí se había quedado.

Stoick podía ser muy bueno dirigiendo pero ¿consolando? Ay, ese era uno de sus grandes defectos. Cuando Hiccup nació estaba seguro de que Valka siempre estaría ahí para él y para el hijo de ambos, cuando este tipo de problemas se dieran, pued su esposa tenía una mano izquierda increíble para sacar sonrisas de la mas terribles situaciones... pero su esposa estaba muerta y él tenía mucho miedo de meter la pata y hacer que su hijo se sintiera peor en vez de mejor.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado como un idiota, pero finalmente bajo el brazo y tratando que sus zancladas no sonasen sobre el suelo de cáñamo, volvió a su habitación. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le sucedía a Hiccup, tenía la esperanza de que lo olvidase pronto.

Ni idea tenía de que él niño le había escuchado caminar en el pasillo, a lo que dejo de hacer algún ruido. Deseaba con todo su pequeño cuerpecito que la puerta no se abriera. No sabía porque, pero no quería que su padre estuviese con él, prefería mil veces estar sólo. De repente, el Nadder de peluche era suficiente compañía, puede que hasta demasiada. Se alejó de él como si quemara, se dijo que lo de antes solo había sido una pesadilla, algo que no era real y que por tanto no merecía la pena pensar y dándole la espalda al peluche, se arropó a si mismo mirando hacía la pequeña rendija de luz lunar en el suelo que se colaba por los espacios abiertos de la ventana. Después, cerró los ojos para volver a dormirse minutos después.

Sin embargo, lo que había soñado si que había sido real, pero no era él quien tenía que preocuparse por ello, al menos no de momento.

* * *

— ¿Una hija? —Gobber estaba convencido de que su amigo ya había bebido suficiente por esa noche, sin embargo fue él quien apartó a un lado su propia jarra de hidromiel.

Stoick, borracho a nivel _sinceridad total_ , asintió mientras observaba a su amigo con ojos cristalinos, perdidos en el alcohol.

Desde hace cinco años que Stoick ahogaba sus penas en hidromiel, todos los sábados por la noche, pues sucedió la noche de un sábado el ataque dragón que terminó con la vida de su esposa.

Valka...

Todavía podía recordar los ojos de su amada esposa hundidos en terror mientras aquella bestia la llevaba entre sus patas hacía el horizonte, hacía la muerte.

 _¡STOICK!_ —había gritado ella pidiendo su auxilio, pero él no pudo hacer nada por salvarla.

 _Él no hizo nada._

Rápidamente tomó otro considerable trago, dejando la vacía la gran jarra entre sus manos.

— Valka y yo hablamos de tener hijas después de casarnos —informó—. Todas las niñas que pudiéramos, ya sabes, sólo por la seguridad de la aldea. Por culpa de esas bestias cada vez quedamos menos vikingos, sobretodo nos faltan mujeres... De seguir así llegará un punto en que no podrán nacer más generaciones.

Gobber asintió. Siendo sincero nunca antes se había parado a pensar en ello, pero era verdad que las vikingas que formaban la nueva generación femenina de Berk no eran precisamente conocidas por su gran número. De hecho, el numero de niñas y chicas adolescentes del poblado podían contarse juntas con los dedos de las manos. Ahora que se daba cuenta de ello, era algo... preocupante.

— Pero tuvisteis a Hiccup —comentó el hombre, no con animo de ofender.

Hiccup parecía una niña, intentaba luchar como una, pero sin duda no era una niña.

— ¡Y él fue una bendición de los Dioses! —exclamó el hombre, haciendo un tambaleante chin-chin al aire en honor a su pequeño hijo, demostrando lo muy borracho que estaba— ¡Le recibí con los brazos abiertos! ¡Mi heredero...! Si sólo hubiera esperado unos cuantos meses más para nacer..., a lo mejor no sería tan hipo.

Gobber en ese momento decidió bebér otro sorvo, no queriendo sentir la mala suerte del niño en su propia piel.

— No ahugura nada bueno nacer justo un 29 de febrero y en esas condiciones.

Stoick bufó.

— ¿Qué? —se quejó Gobber, como diciendo "¿qué acaso no es verdad?"— El chico nació antes de tiempo, pero logró sobrevivir, ya está, problema resuelto.

—Lleva un mes despertándose gritando enmedio de la noche y después se pasa horas llamando a su madre.

Gobber casi se atraganta cuando la hidromiel se le fue por mal sitio, al escuchar eso.

— Ahora entiendo porque aparece en la forja temprano en la mañana como si hubiese visto un fantasma —habló el rubio, tras recuperarse, como si hubiera resuelto un gran misterio.

— Gobber, ¿crees que él recuerde...?

— Imposible —le cortó—, aunque él estuvo presente cuando el dragón raptó a su madre, tenía tres meses de nacido, no puede recordarlo.

Stoick, en frustración, lanzó la jarra haciendo un hueco en la pared, en la que se quedó profundamente incrustada.

— ¡Pleno! —exclamó Gobber, en broma.

— En serio, no sé que hacer con él.

— ¿Probaste a preguntarle? —preguntó el rubio, sabiendo ya la respuesta de antemano— Dicen que a veces hablando se resuelven las cosas, aunque yo creo que eso no es más que un cuento de viejas, por probar no se pierde nada.

— Me gira la mirada cada vez que nos encontramos en la mañana y cuando cenamos juntos mira todo el tiempo a su plato (el que siempre deja a medias, por cierto) y sólo me habla con monosílabos. Se debe de creer que así no noto las marcas de lágrimas que tiene.

Gobber bufo exasperado por las pocas (o, más posiblemente, inexistentes) dotes de su amigo en el tema paternidad.

— Éstas tan obcecado en exigirle el mundo, que a veces creo que olvidas que sólo tiene cinco años —dijo con un tono que daba a entender que él tenía la respuesta. Stoick lo miró fijamente— ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Es obvio que Hiccup te está pidiendo una madre.

El jefe de Berk levantó una ceja, un poco molesto, detestaba ese maldito tema que tenía por título _¿por qué no has vuelto a casarte?_

— Gobber...

— Los niños son celosos, Stoick —no le dejo terminar su queja—, más pronto que tarde Hiccup empezará a preguntar "¿por qué yo no tengo una mamá como los otros niños? ¿por qué ellos si pueden y yo no?" ¿Y qué le vas a contestar tú? ¿Qué a su madre la mataron los dragones? ¡Ah, vale, perfecto! Como si el pobre no les tuviera ya suficiente miedo a esas bestias.

Stoick frunció los labios.

— Es hijo mio, aprenderá a vivir con ello.

— ¡Stoick, por el amor de Odin! —bramó Gobber, de forma intempestiva. Este tema le tocaba todavía más hondo a él que al propio jefe de Berk— ¡Hace cinco años que Valka murió, haz el favor de mirar por tu pueblo!

El silencio se instaló entre ambos como una jarra de agua fría. Stoick no tenía ni idea de que a Gobber le molestara tanto ese detalle.

— Bertha, la jefa de las Bog Burglars, te estuvo haciendo ojitos cariñosos en la última reunión de jefes, si mal no recuerdo —el rubio rompió el silencio como si no hubiera pasado nada, tomando el último sorbo de su bebida—. La mujer no es un mal partido, a Berk no le vendría mal tener una alianza más fuerte de la que ya tenemos con otro poblado. Piensalo Stoick, las Bog Burglars son grandes luchadoras, tenerlas de nuestro lado contra los dragones es una ventaja de broche de oro, por no decir que el problema de escasez de mujeres estaría prácticamente resuelto. Además, ¿no era qué Bertha tenía una hija?

— Camicazi —cedió Stoick, recordando el torbellino de cabello rubio que era la princesa Bog Burglar.

La niña tenía la misma edad que Hiccup, si bien ella era mucho más intensa que él, la primera vez que ambos niños coincidieron, hicieron muy buenas migas a pesar de todo.

Sorprendentemente a Camimazi le gustaban los pequeños inventos de Hiccup y podría decirse que era la única persona en el mundo que no creía a su pequeño un loco o un desastre que únicamente malgastaba el oxígeno.

El hombre corpulento tampoco pudo olvidar el vacío en los ojos de su hijo cuando volvieron a Berk y obligatoriamente tuvo que despedirse de la única amiga que había tenido y que posiblemente tendría en muchos años.

— No sé, a lo mejor a Hiccup no le viene mal tener una hermana —comentó Gobber, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. De todas formas, ¿tú querias ser el papi de una niña de tus ojos, no es así, Stoick?

El corpulento vikingo cerró la boca, muy pero que muy tentado a partirle la cabeza a Gobber. Una parte de él quería lo mejor para su poblado, la otra se negaba en rotundo a casarse con una mujer que no fuera Valka... Pero pensó en Hiccup.

Hiccup jugando con Camicazi en el patio trasero de la casa, de nuevo sus ojos verdes llenos de ese brillo que nunca había visto en los ojos de su hijo, hasta que la pequeña princesa alabó su trabajo.

Hiccup sentado en las rodillas de Bertha, como si está realmente su madre fuera, bebiendo de las palabras de sabiduría y el calor maternal que le brindaba la mujer.

También pensó en su propia sucesión. Realmente quería a su hijo y mucho, pero era realista y estaba seguro de que Hiccup, con lo enjuto que era, nunca podría ser un buen jefe. Camicazi, sin embargo, esa niña era valiente, decidida de sus actos, muy inteligente y siempre lograba lo que quería por sus propios medios. Realmente cuando la conoció quedó impresionado de su talento. Stoick estaba seguro de que esa niña acabaría siendo una mujer digna de llamarse jefa de su poblado. A Berk no le vendría mal tener una jefa así. Sus vikingos estarían contentos de tener una princesa así y lo más probable fuese que las quejas dichas a las espaldas de que él heredero de Berk era un loco enjuto y sin futuro cesarían, al menos en su mayoría.

Definivimente, si alguna vez Stoick pasaba de nuevo por el altar lo haría única y exclusivamente por Hiccup.

— Oportunidades como está sólo suceden una vez, viejo amigo —comentó Gobber, para después pegar un gran bostezo—. Bien, ya fue suficiente bebida para mi. Me vuelvo a casa, arropare a Phil y dormiré largo y tendido hasta mañana, que es lo que deberías hacer tú.

Y se fue, dejando a su amigo sólo en el Gran Salón. Perezosamente y con la cabeza hecha un lío se levantó, para volver a casa. Y apenas se había tumbado en su cama cuando, de nuevo, había escuchado a Hiccup gritar y de nuevo se había quedado como una estatua enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, escuchándole llamar por una madre que nunca volvería. De nuevo se quedó en la puerta, en parte porque seguía sin saber que hacer y en otra porque apestaba a alcohol y no quería que su pequeño hijo le viese borracho y desvariando como seguramente desvariaria para contarle alguna anécdota de su infancia, de cuando era un niño de su edad, cuando las pesadillas lo atacaban y él trataba de darles con un palo, obviamente sin éxito.

Sin embargo, por primera vez el hombre desvío la mirada a la habitación al lado de la de su hijo. Él siempre la había usado de almacén para guardar sus trastos, pero para eso estaba bastante bien el ático. En ese momento de borrachera y con lo que le había dicho Gobber el hombre solo pudo pensar que, bien amueblada, esa habitación podría ser un lugar perfecto para Camicazi.

Y después se dirigó con pasos pesados hacía su propia alcoba, donde prácticamente se cayó sobre su cama, roncando como un bendito.

* * *

 **Desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo evitar pensar en Hiccup y Camicazi como hermanos y al fin en este fic decidí hacerlo una realidad... o no. Todo depende del desarrollo de la historia xD**


End file.
